


Say I Do

by azalea_21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a text post, M/M, i have permission, implied stevetony - Freeform, rlly short, squint and you'll see - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: Yes it's a short little proposal fic that someone on tumblr requested I put up here, bless your soul @/felicity-smoak-is-my-goddess for that request and thanks to @/gaydrienagreste for ur post!





	Say I Do

It happened on a Tuesday morning. Bucky’s hand was shaking as he tried to pour himself a cup of coffee and Tony who amazingly was still alive after a 36 hour workshop binge had raised his eyebrows at him curiously. 

“You okay there Barnes? Want me to take a look at the ol’ terminator?” Tony asked, impatiently waiting for Bucky to finish pouring his coffee. 

Clint had decided to call Bucky’s arm the terminator about 24 hours after knowing him so it stuck around with the rest of the team. 

“ ’M fine, Stark. Hey, where’s steve?” Bucky asked, running another hand through his unruly hair. Maybe a pep talk with his best friend could make him get these nerves in check instead of fleeing from America all together. 

“Not back from his morning run, i suppose. He slept in the workshop last night and when i woke up, he was gone” Tony shrugged, sipping his coffee with obvious contentment after that. 

Bucky nodded, his right leg jiggling as he sat by the counter. His whole body froze when Clint walked in, with one of Bucky’s t-shirts on and sweats. He yawned, eyes blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes when he saw he wasn’t alone. 

“Bucky, you were gone when i woke up” Clint sounded like a wounded kitten and Bucky felt a nervous pull at his heartstrings. 

“Maybe it’s a 40’s thing” Tony mumbled without any heat, smirking when Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled Clint to him.  
Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and Bucky rested his head on Clint’s chest. The blonde was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, a lazy smile on his face. 

Tony took that as his cue to leave, filling his cup with more coffee as he left the kitchen. 

The two were oblivious to their surroundings and Bucky was trying to calm his breathing. 

Okay Barnes, now. 

“Hey” Bucky started, the nerves in his belly starting to build up again. 

“Hmmm” Clint hummed in response, eyes closed in contentment. 

“You know Clint, i dont really like your name” 

Clint’s eyes shot open and he pulled back from the embrace to stare at his super soldier boyfriend. 

“Excuse me?” The archer asked, eyebrows shot in surprise. 

“Your name. Your last name in particular, it sucks” Bucky stated and Clint was opening and closing his mouth like a fish as he extracted himself from Bucky.

“And what’s wrong with my last name, Barnes?” he asked grumpily, going over to the coffee machine to make himself an extra large. They were having a moment for god’s sake!

“You should change it” Bucky shrugged and Clint glared.

“To what?!” he asked incredulously.

“Barnes” Bucky said with a smirk and fled the kitchen, ring heavy in his pocket and heart hammering in his chest

It took Clint 2 seconds to register what his boyfriend said and another 2 seconds for him to shout, 

“‘JARVIS, did Bucky just- DID HE?!”

“I believe the term you are looking for is proposed, Agent Barton”

“HE DID!” Clint shouted, forgetting his coffee and running to catch up with his now supposedly fiancé because he wasn’t going to say no obviously! 

“Bucky!” he called out and the sniper stopped, turning around with a little hopeful smile and wide eyes as Clint took a fistful of his tshirt and pulled him down so could slot their lips together, love and desperation and longing all in one kiss and Bucky got his answer as he pulled Clint up so he had his legs wrapped around Bucky.

They pulled away breathless and Clint saw tears in pooling in Bucky’s eyes. That huge sap. 

He pressed another kiss to Bucky’s lips, a chaste one but it still made Bucky grin.

“I like Clint Barnes” Clint said, matching his grin. 

“Well i guess we gotta get it changed quickly” Bucky replied easily and Clint laughed, kissing his fiancé again


End file.
